Plants
Intro The world of west marches is old and full of secrets, so why not add some plants, no make those days spent traveling though the wilderness more interesting. Of course These are plants I have found by googling, and my need balance. you are free, as DMs to simply not use them. If you sense that these plants being around might cause balance problems, leave a comment or simply take it out. Sources http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showthread.php?479663-Magical-Plants-and-Where-to-Find-them http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showthread.php?292690-Growing-Threats-The-Dark-Garden Plants Dragon 357 pg 52 - Aelfengrape Illuminates like a candle, a handful of Aelfengrapes nourish as one whole meal, makes wine of extraordinary potency, the flowers are edible and make a sweet eta, the leaves appear in many recipes both raw and cooked, even the vine is used for crafts. Requires monthly application of magical components costing 25gp via DC15 prof (gardener) check. Sells for 100 gp. Properly tended, an aelfengrape vine can live up to 700 years. - Coldwood Tree Replaces iron in many ways, allows druids to wear armor, the DC of any item crafted of coldwood is always 8 higher than the same item made from steel, weapons and armors fashioned from coldwood are always masterwork, harvesting coldwood takes DC20 know (nature) or DC15 prof (logger) check, harvest nets 1lb of coldwood per 5 yrs of growth to a maximum of 100lbs, transplanting or taking a cutting takes DC25 know (nature) or prof (gardener) check, can love for thousands of years. DC15 Prof (gardener) check 1x month. Healthy sapling sells for 500gp. - Djinn Blossom Form foundations of floating islands on Plane of Air, on Maerial Plane largest grow to 5 feet diameter, a perpetual light breeze surrounds them. Wearing a flower provides a +2 bonus on all saves to resist inhaled poisons, toxic gasses, and magical spells and effects that rely on gasses, clouds, or fogs such as cloudkill. Can be made into perfume via DC20 craft (alchemy) which provides a +2 on all Cha based checks. Both the flower and perfume last for 24 hours. Must be pruned 1x month or it slips back to the Elemental Plane of Air, DC 20 prof (gardener) check, can live for centuries, healthy flowering sells for 3,000gp, stunted non-flowering fern sells for 2,000gp, a bulb sells for 10,000gp and and can produce 1d4+2 plants, dose of perfume costs 400gp. - Can grow larger than a giant Sequoia, more than 500 feet in height with a 50 foot diameter trunk, make ideal trees for tree-dwellings, leaves provide mystical protection from weather, wind beneath the boughs reduced by 20 mph, within the canopy the temperature remains between 50 and 80 degrees, items made from Fey Cherry wood cost 10% less gp and xp to enhance magically, blossoms every year but creates cherries only 1x per decade, eating a Fey Cherry provides the benefit of the Prot. From Evil spell for 5 mins at CL 5th, eating more than one Fey Cherry per day has no effect, once picked a Fey Cherry retains it's magic for 1 day, Gentle Repose functions on a Fey Cherry. Transplanting or taking a cutting requires a DC20 know (nature) or prof (gardener) check, 1x month DC 15 prof (gardener) check to keep healthy or pruned, sapling sells for 3,000gp, properly tended can live indefinitely. - Flame Clove Raw flame clove contains a mild but unpleasant poison (ingested; Fort DC 13; initial damage 1d6 fire, secondary damage 1 Dex), specially prepared keeps hot food hot for 1d4 days without drying out, mixed into Alchimist's Fire at creation makes it deal double damage and burn twice as long, matures in 5 weeks and remains viable for 3 weeks after that, caring requires DC 15 prof (gardener)check 1x month, single healthy bulb sells for20gp. - Glowvine Nocturnal, each 1 foot stretch illuminates like a torch, grows 1 foot every 2 weeks, 1x month DC 15 prof (gardener) check required to prune it back, single seedling sells for 500gp. - Lakeleaf When crushed and rubbed on meat ensures meat never dries out regardless of how overcooked it is and even if it's set on fire, if used when casting Gentle Repose doubles spell's duration which does not stack with the Extend Spell feat, matures in 14 weeks and remains viable for 5 weeks after that, mature sprig sells for 20gp. - Can reach a length of up to 50 feet, spreads like ivy but thorn-ed, blossoms resemble iridescent white roses, In order for a lichthorn to grow, it must sink its myriad hooks into a living creature, and as the vine grows an increasing number of hooks embrace its helpless victim. As the hooks spread, so too do the plant's thorns, with more scratching and impaling themselves in the victim each day, introducing ever increasing levels of poison. Lichbriar is not a particularly strong plant and has no motive ability. In order for lichbriar to take root and feed, its victim must remain still for at least one day to allow the plant to latch on with its hooks. A victim who is not immobilized can attempt to struggle free on the fust day by making a DC 5 Strength check. The DC of the check increases by +5 every day until it reaches DC 20, at which point it increases by +2 per day thereafter. Failing the Strength, check results in the victim being pinned, as if grappled. With every attempt a victim makes to escape he takes 1d6 points of damage from the thorns and is injected with poison (injury; Fort DC 14 initial and secondary damage 1d2 Strength + 1d4 Dexterity). Beginning on the second day, as long as the lichbriar remains attached to its victim, it draws away life energy in the form of experience points. On the second day (the first day of XP drain), the lichlbriar steals 10 XP. The number of XP drained doubles each day (20 XP on the third day of taking root, 40 XP on the fourth day of taking root, and so on) until the victim is reduced to zero XP. At that point, the victim dies. This experience drain is permanent and can only be reversed by a miracle or wish. Successful handling of lichbriar requires a DC 20 Know (nature) check every round it is touched. - Nahre Lotus Roots reach into the Elemental Plane of Water and draw fluid across the planes which flows out of their blossoms, healthy mature lotus draws upwards of 50 gallons of water to the Material Plane per day, leaves are 3 feet by 2 feet and blossoms can be as big as a man's head, requires abundant light and at least 100 gallons of water per plant, transporting a lotus between pools requires a DC25 prof (gardener) check or death of plant, a dead lotus left in water creates a blight deadly to plant creatures, blight functions as a plant-only poison (contact; Fort DC 12; initial damage death, secondary damage 2d6 Con) which loses it's potency seconds after the dead lotus is removed, mature plant sells for 10,000gp, untested seedling or even a sick mature plant sells for 500gp, dead and sealed in glass as a poison grenade sells for 200gp. - Orevine, base metal Send fine roots through earth and stone to seek specific metals, some are said to even grow into other planes for extraplanar metals, vine draws on the metal to which it is keyed and easily gives up the metal stored in it when harvested, depending on the type of vine the harvest might be from the fruit or vine or sap, harvest often kills the vine, If the target mineral does not exist in even trace quantities within 100 feet of the plant, it withers and dies within a week. In order to survive and extract metals, the orevine requires water and sunlight. Extracting the metal from an orevine plant requires a DC 20 Knowledge (nature) check to do so without killing it. The cultivator can extract the metal once per month and then burn away the harvested portions of the plant to expose the pure metal (worth 20% of the plant's value). An orevine plant extracts all available metal within reach in 3d6 months. Requires a DC30 prof (gardener) check 1x month to thrive. An orevine plant keyed to a base metal (copper or iron) sells for 2,000gp and produces 400gp of metal in a month. - Orevine, precious metal A cutting keyed to a precious metal (silver or gold) sells for 5,000gp and produces 1,000gp of metal in a month. - A vine keyed to an ultrarare metal (platinum, mithral, or adamantine) sells for 10,000gp and produces 2,000gp of metal in a month. - Salamander Orchids Stalks and leaves composed of red-hot brass which support blossoms of gold and crimson flame, this smokeless flame does not require fuel, emits light and heat as a torch, reduces the cost of creating as flaming or flaming burst weapon by 500gp and 100xp, requires a vial of highly refined oil 1x month costing 25gp, handling the plant requires modified blacksmith's tools, touching it deals 1d6 fire damage per round, mature plant sells for 2,500gp, can live up to 125 years. - Blooms once every 1d100 years on night of winter solstice, fist sized white blossom, is harvested via DC40 prof (gardener) check without bruising or damaging it, grants one Wish as the spell CL 20 as though cast by a Sorcerer, leaves behind a single seed whether or not the wish is granted, only grows 100 miles from any other Wishfern, planting or transplanting requires DC40 prof (gardener) or know (nature) check or dies, if plant is touched by a living creature it dies unless the creature succeeds at a DC40 prof (gardener) check which if failed forces the plant to make a DC12 Fort save (+0 bonus) or die, any attempt to coax more or earlier blooming immediately kills plant, healthy seed sells for 25,000gp. Complete Scoundrel pg 118 - Green Air Bramble Requires very little water or soil, if exposed to airborne poisons it's leaves brown and berries wither, with at least a 3 foot length of this vine on your person you gain a +2 bonus on Fortitude saves made to resist inhaled poisons and airborne sickening or nauseating effects, such as those created by a troglodyte’s stench or a stinking cloud spell, lasts indefinitely if planted in soil for at least 6 hours per week, after being exposed to airborne poisons it dies, one vine costs 80gp. - Jabberweed From Plane of Pandemonium, creates background noise, sold wrapped in moist cloth and while wrapped makes no noise, once unwrapped it begins whispering creating a low hissing audible out to 100 feet, DC15 listen to notice the sound and the direction of its source, all creatures within 100' of the Jabberweed take a -4 penalty on other listen checks as its noise muffles and disguises other noises, can be repacked in moist cloth and used multiple times, each week away from it's home plane it requires a DC18 know (nature) check or it dies, a growth of Jabberweed costs 60gp. Dragon 347 pg 43 - Adamant Algae Floats on the surface of water near veins of raw adamantine ore and secretes a thick shiny dark red liquid with strong acrid smell and metallic taste, a creature who drinks this red liquid gains double natural healing for 24 hours, 1 oz of the red liquid is worth 10gp, if removed from the pool the algae dies in 1 hr and it's secretions become worthless in 30 mins, storing it in an adamantine vial worth 200gp keeps it fresh for up to 1 month. - Ash Willow Has dark red bark, can reach heights of 120 feet tall, thrives on heat, often grows in pools of lava, grows several feet a year, continually smolder and rain ash all around them, creates 1 lb of ash each day for every 10 feet of its height, fast growing roots grow runners that spawn 1d3 new trees each month, trees spread within lava pools and along rivers of lava, areas with Ash Willows are treated as areas with snow for movement and visibility. - Brine Coral Rust colored coral with high amounts of sulfur and salt, floats in small pieces less than 1 foot in diameter, constantly releases a highly acidic solution into the water around it making that water caustic and non-potable, creatures near Brine Coral take damage based on how near they are to it, DC20 Fort for half damage, less than 5 feet 5d6 acid damage, 5-10 feet 4d6 acid damage, 11-20 feet 3d6 acid damage, 21-30 feet 2d6 acid damage, 31-40 feet 1d6 acid damage. - Choke Mold Luminous bright yellow mold devours air, appears in groups of 2d4 patches, can grow on walls ceilings or floors, if trapped in an air-tight area can cause a vacuum and subsequent cave in by its natural air devouring process, a creature within 5 feet of a patch cannot breathe and begins to suffocate unless the creature is also in the same square as a Stoneshroom, Stoneshrooms can nullify Choke Mold. - Darkshine Glossy black crystalline fungus grows into 6 foot razor shards, creatures fighting or moving into an area of Darkshine are attacked by the blades (BAB +0), shield and armor and deflection bonuses ignored by this attack, if the Darkshine succeeds on the attack the creature has stepped into one, successful attack deals 1d10 slashing damage, running or charging creatures must immediately stop when encountering Darkshine, can move at half speed or slower to successfully move through Darkshine with no trouble, a patch of Darkshine has Hardness 5 and 20hp and takes half damage from piercing and slashing weapons, creature damaged by Darkshine cannot be affected by magical healing for 1 minute, Darkshine takes 1 damage per hour (ignoring hardness) while being exposed to light source brighter than a candle. - Ember Root Grows under a strange plant that looks like a shriveled bunt coconut, liquid inside an Ember Root is immune to heat staying a warm but drinkable 70 degrees regardless of surroundings, grows on any solid stone near lava in areas of extreme heat in excess of 300 degrees, an oz of Ember Root juice provides nourishment as a days worth of water, typical root holds 1d4 oz of juice, 200gp per root, juice is 40gp per oz, finding an Ember Root on the Elemental Plane of Fire DC30 survival check. - Entangle Weed An almost invisible seaweed that traps victims like a giant net, DC 22 spot check to see it if within 20 feet, move into square of Entangle Weed DC 20 Ref to avoid being entangled, if caught can attempt Str check to escape at DC15+1 per failed previous check, Every failed Str check deals 1d6 nonlethal damage, 30 points of nonlethal this way auto fatigued, after 60 nonlethal this way auto exhausted, a patch stretches 600 feet in diameter, grows 1d4x10 feet per day, Hardness 0 and 10hp per 10 foot square. - Ripplewood Dark green woody vine up to 400 feet long with no leaves or root system, draws all its nourishment from the air, grow together in twisting nests of at least 4 vines, interlocking into a sturdy weblike formation that extends in all directions, clusters can simulate near weightless with each cluster choosing its center as "down", sensitive to weather and shift their weight to slowly float on a chosen wind towards areas of calm, sizable tangles of this plant produce large nodes every 100 feet, when these nodes break off in clumps of 4 or more they create a new cluster capable of surviving and reproducing on it's own, vine has Hardness 5 and 20hp per 100 foot section, cluster can support up to 500 lbs per 5 foot section with excess weight falling through, denser patches that can hold more weight do exist. - Sky Lotus Small stemless white flowers, one flower equals one day's rations, contain an almost undetectable amount of arsenic that only matters when enough are consumed, when oil from at least 10 lotuses is collected it forms a natural Potion of Levitation CL 1st that is also a dose of Arsenic Poison (ingested DC 13; initial damage 1 Con; secondary damage 1d8 Con), 1 flower worth 30gp. - Chalky toadstol-like fungus, create breathable air, one Stoneshroom equals a meal's worth of food and for 24 hours after eating can hold breath for twice as long as normal, remains fresh and useful for 1 day after being picked, worth 20gp each. Champions of Ruin - Slime Hurl spell (FR: CoR 35) Throw 3 globs, Close ranged touch, if hit creates a real patch of Green Slime, "The conjured green slime does not disappear automatically and must be destroyed in the normal way." Cleric spell, gained via feat, SL5, CL9, Cost to Purchase Scroll: 1,125gp Magic of Faerun - Boomshroom (MoF 43) Boomshroom patches are naturally occurring magic traps (CR3), they detect as moderate evocation, and can be picked to render them inert via Disable Device or Survival DC 27. Player's Guide to Faerun - Mold Touch spell (PGtF106) Creates a 5 foot diameter patch of Brown Mold as detailed in the DMG. Book of Vile Darkness - (BoVD116) Mixing water and decaying organic matter lets you make one patch of Green Slime per day. Wondrous Item worth 11,200gp. Dungeon Master's Guide 3.5 - Box of Brown Mold trap (DMG71) Opening the box deals the Brown Mold's cold damage. This CR2 trap is worth 3,000gp. Honorable Mention Sussur (Underdark pg108) Rare and magical, the so-called “deeproot” tree is found only in the largest of caverns. It can grow to a height of 60 feet, and its branches are long and gnarled, with banyanlike aerial roots. Few leaves grow on the sussur; it exists almost entirely on faerzress and is often found in caverns where wizard fire is prevalent. a sussur treecan drink in magic from its environs, so most sussurs are surrounded by antimagic fields that extend for hundreds of feet.